


The Bet

by ladymashiro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymashiro/pseuds/ladymashiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Kagami lost three months worth of his allowance in two hours</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm sick right now, thus these weird ideas kept crossing my  
> Mind

Kagami was walking alone, both hands in his empty pockets. "And that was three months worth of my allowance" he sighs, kicking an empty can of soda on the walkway. "So this is how to go bankrupt in two hours." But how did it happened?  
Well, it all started when he received a call from Ryota Kise telling him to meet him in a restaurant at a certain hotel for something really really important, and he must be there as soon as he can.  
Thinking it was an emergency, he abandoned what he was doing and head to the restaurant as fast as he could, 30 minutes later he arrived at restaurant. Four sets of eyes watching him as he enters the private room.  
"What happened?" He asked almost in a panic "Why is everyone gathered here?"  
"Ask that idiot" Three out of the four persons in the room said in unison, pointing to Kise, the mastermind of all these.  
Kagami's eyes shifted to Kise  
"They're finally doing it!" Kise answered, his voice full of excitement.  
Kagami still confused sat on the chair across Kise "What do you mean?"  
"I saw them checking in about an hour ago. Midorimachi looked so nervous" Kise's hands were clasps at the back of his head, his feet on the table, his eyes sparkling like the chandelier above them. "It's so Midorimachi, choosing such an extravagant hotel for their first time."  
"What?"  
"Our hard works have paid off." Kise with teary eyes  
"Your meddling had paid off." Kuroko corrected Kise  
"Two bodies at rest will remain at rest unless an outside force acted upon them" Himuro said  
"Exactly!" Kise puts down his feet and straighten his seat "If I hadn't done what I've done, they wouldn't have realized how much they love each other"  
"Mido-chin is in love, that's nice" Atsushi said still munching on his chips  
"I bet Midorima is now crying in pain" All eyes shifted to Aomine who entered the room.  
Kise stood up to greet his boyfriend with a kiss "Poor Takao, I think Midorima won't speak to him for days after this" he wraps his arms around his boyfriend as they walk towards the other four.  
"Wait! You mean Midorima is the bottom?" Kagami asked, genuinely confused  
"Of course!" Kuroko answered as if it  
is the most obvious thing in the world "Wanna bet on it?"  
"What for?" Kise asked "We all know Midorimacchi is the uke"  
"But Bakagami won't believe us." Kuroko pulled two of the table napkins and wrote something in them. "Place your bet under 6/10 if you think Midorima is the top, and place your bets under 10/6 if you think Takao is the top"  
"It's 6/10" Kagami placed his bet on the table "I'm betting 20,000 on it"  
"10/6" Kise pulled out two 10,000 yen bills from his wallet and place it on the table, eyes on his friends "Do we have to bet on this when we all know the answer?" He leans back to his chair  
"10/6" Kuroko placed his 20,000 yen on top of Kise's "Trust me on this one Taiga"  
Kagami scratched his head, eyes on Kuroko who was smiling cunningly "So, am I the only one who thinks it's 6/10" His eyes shifted to Himuro  
"10/6" Himuro placed his bet on top of Kuroko's  
"Not you too?!" Kagami shouted as a response to Himuro  
Himuro just smiled.  
"Definitely 10/6" Aomine placed his bet as well "We've known him for so long, I assure you it's 10/6"  
"It's Mido-chin we're talking about here" Atsushi interrupted  
Kagami smiled, eyes sparkling "6/10 right Murasakibara-kun?"  
Murasakibara pulled out a 20,000 yen from his wallet "It's Mido-chin, so it has to be 10/6" Murasakibara dropped the bills on top of Aomine's  
"See, even Atsushi thinks its 10/6"  
"It's 10/6" All eyes are now on Akashi as he enters the door  
"Not you too!" Kagami complained.  
Akashi pulled out his wallet "I'm betting all my money, if we win, you'll double our money, if we loose, you'll take all our money" Akashi put down his wallet on the table and sat beside Kuroko who was grinning at Kagami  
"See, even Sei-chan, thinks it's 10/6" he kissed his boyfriend on the lips  
"I swear on my scissors, it's 10/6" kissing his boyfriend back  
"Eeew! Get a hotel room you two!" Aomine tried to separate Akashi and Kuroko who were getting intimate with each other  
"Then we get one too!" Kise flung himself to his boyfriend "Aominecchi, let's get a room too!"  
"Baka!" Aomine freeze for a moment, cheeks flushed "It's too expensive here"  
"Don't worry, our winnings will cover the bill" Kise winks at his boyfriend  
"Well in that case, I guess it's okay"  
"And what am I doing again with these homos?" Kagami uttered to himself "But how do we confirm who's the top and who's the bottom?" Kagami asked  
"We don't have to. We already know it's Midorima." Akashi answered  
"I agree with Akashi" Aomine said with a wide grin on his face "So hurry up and double our money"  
"This is insane! You're all tricking me! You just want to extort money from me." Kagami stood up from his seat, both hands on the table "This is bullying, you homos, you just want to extort money"  
"Room 304. Why don't you check them out to find out for your self" Kise dared Kagami  
"No way!" Kagami's face reddened as he imagines what might be going on inside room 304. He shook his head as hard as he could "I can't do that, that's invasion of their privacy!"  
"So just give us the money" Akashi demanded "You don't need a confirmation right?"  
"No! I mean, I won't do what Kise wants me to do, but I won't give my money unless I confirm that it's 10/6. I don't trust all of you. You might be tricking me. I'll come back after I confirm it." He was about to leave the room when he saw Midorima walking into the restaurant, Takao few meters behind him.  
He partially closed the door with just a few inches opening to peek in. He signaled his friends to come closer  
"Shin-chan! Wait for me!" Takao called out "I'm sorry I overdid it. I promise I'll be more gentle next time"  
Midorima stopped "There's no next time."  
Takao hugged his boyfriend from behind "I'm sorry. I promise I'll do it gently, so let's go back to the room, okay?"  
"You don't know how much it hurts,  
Baka!"  
"I love you Shin-chan!"  
"Slowly. Do it slowly." Midorima whispered  
"Alright. If that's what you want. Let's go back okay?"  
Midorima nodded following his boyfriend back to the room  
Kagami shut the door. He slumped on the floor speechless staring at the far end wall of the room  
"Need more proof Bakagami?" Aomine asked leaning on the table, arms crossed.  
And that's how Kagami lost three months worth of his allowance.

**Author's Note:**

> 6 - Midorima's jersey #  
> 10 - Takao's jersey #
> 
> 6/10 - 6 on top of 10  
> 10/6 - 10 on top of 6
> 
> Pardon my randomness! ^_^


End file.
